jeunes et innocentes
by ylg
Summary: Les Nombrils :: Karine et Jenny étaient amies pour toujours quand elles étaient petites. Mais amies pour toujours, ça durera combien de temps ? 2ème volet : Avant ça, Vicky était la seule amie de Jenny, et inversement. ::gen::
1. innocentes

**Titre :** Jeunes et innocentes  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les Nombrils  
 **Personnages :** Karine & Jenny, leurs familles  
 **Genre :** doux-amer/foreshadowing  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _the way we were: pre canon_ " pour LadiesBingo (ce que nous étions : pré canon)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Karine et Jenny étaient voisines, autrefois. Elles fréquentaient évidemment la même école ; elles y allaient ensemble le matin, en revenaient ensemble, et allaient finir l'après-midi alternativement chez lui ou chez l'autre pour prendre le goûter, faire leurs devoirs, et jouer ensemble bien sûr.  
Le monde était facile à vivre, à cette époque. Elles étaient jeunes et innocentes, elles ne s'encombraient pas de questions inutiles.

Elles avaient peut-être remarqué que les goûters étaient plus abondants et plus réguliers chez Karine, et toujours mieux équilibrés, mais que chez Jennifer quand elle était de bonne humeur c'était des cochonneries que Suzanne et Serge auraient qualifiées de désastreuses pour la santé mais qu'elles adoraient. Elles savaient en tout cas que chez Jenny, sa mère ne leur interdisait jamais de regarder la télé !  
Karine n'a jamais demandé pourquoi on ne voyait presque pas le papa de Jenny ; elle supposait qu'il était très, très occupé par son travail de grande personne.

Elles prirent peu à peu l'habitude de laisser Jenny copier sur Karine. L'intérêt des devoirs à la maison, elles ne le comprenaient ni l'une ni l'autre, mais Karine faisait les siens sans  
jamais en questionner l'origine pour autant, avec obéissance... et camaraderie. Elle pensait encore qu'elles les faisaient à deux, que si l'une avait la réponse et pas l'autre, en tant qu'amies, c'était normal qu'elles partagent, et tant pis si c'était plus souvent elle que Jenny.  
Et si Jenny n'était pas très fine ça ne se remarquait pas. On ne lui demandait pas encore beaucoup, et comme elle avait de la gentillesse à revendre, personne ne cherchait plus loin que ça.

Elles jouaient à la poupée, à les habiller et les coiffer, à les bercer et les soigner. La petite sœur de Jenny était encore bébé, un vrai bébé trop fragile pour jouer avec, et elle avait sa mère pour s'en occuper pour de vrai. (Karine trouvait ça mignon qu'elles aient presque le même nom : ça ressemblait à ceux d'une histoire pour enfants, et elles étaient des enfants. Personne ne lui fit remarquer que c'était peut-être un manque d'imagination de la part de Jennifer de recycler son propre prénom entre ses deux filles ?)  
Elles étaient heureuses et insouciantes et ne pensaient pas à la façon dont leurs jeux d'imitation étaient censés les préparer à leur vie future.

Elles aimaient aussi se déguiser elles-mêmes avec les vêtements de leurs mères respectives, se faire des couettes ou des des tresses. Une fois elles déguisèrent même le petit frère de Karine, et se firent des fausses moustaches en tenant leurs cheveux longs sur leurs lèvres  
de fausses barbes en les attachant devant leurs visages.  
Le seul maquillage qu'elles tentaient parfois c'était façon clown, pas en petites femmes.  
(David, de son côté, avait ses petites autos, ses jeux de construction, ses propres copains à inviter ou chez qui aller. C'était rare qu'ils jouent tous ensemble, et au moins il n'y avait pas de dispute ni de moquerie entre eux ; pour l'instant en tout cas.)

Karine reçut une nouvelle poupée pour sa fête ; Jenny non, parce qu'il y avait Jenna qui passait avant. Ça n'était pas grave : elle allait la lui prêter, elles pouvaient bien la partager. Elles étaient amies pour toujours, après tout !  
On ne se pose pas de question sur la durée quand on est enfant ; seulement le temps jusqu'à sa prochaine fête, ou jusqu'à Noël : ça revient quand ? dans une éternité... Même si elles savaient calculer, en théorie, c'était trop abstrait et elles n'y pensaient pas.  
Elles ne se demandaient pas beaucoup plus sur le futur, en fait, de qui irait chez qui la fois suivante, et est-ce qu'il y aurait des raisins ou des pépites de chocolat dans les biscuits ?

Elles croyaient que ça durerait toujours comme ça, que rien ne les séparerait jamais.


	2. les rires et la méchanceté

**itre :** Et le rire des autres  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les Nombrils  
 **Personnages :** Vicky, Jenny, Karine  
 **Genre :** affreux  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _laughter_ " pour ladiesbingo (rire)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** peut-être jusqu'aux tomes 5/6/7  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Vicky, dite Bouboule dans sa jeunesse, était la cible des moqueries de ses camarades, une source de rire. Ses années d'école primaire et pire encore ses soi-disant vacances au camp d'anglais furent un enfer. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à rencontrer Jenny.  
Jenny est jolie comme un cœur mais tellement pas futée, l'archétype de la beauté sans cervelle ! Et c'était la seule qui voulait bien être son amie, qui ne se moquait pas. Enfin, elle disait les choses crûment sans se rendre compte, sans intention de blesser. Pas comme tellement d'autres.  
Vicky a vite appris, de ses parents, de sa sœur, de ses camarades, à taper là où ça faisait mal… tout en faisant semblant de rien. Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas immédiatement moquée de Jenny à son tour ? elle ne sait pas très bien. C'était la seule chose positive dans sa vie.

L'arrivée selon elle, le retour selon Jenny, de Karine dans leur vie a tout changé. La nouvelle était une menace ! Et si Jenny aimait plus cette vieille Karine et la laisse, hein ? …Meuh non. Jenny est assez bête pour ne pas choisir entre deux meilleures amies potentielles, comme si on pouvait réellement en avoir plusieurs, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde a forcément une préférée dans la vie.  
N'empêche que ça lui donne une nouvelle cible, un exutoire. Elle saccage ses cheveux, ses vêtements, son estime personnelle – elle n'a pas moyen de savoir que chez elle non plus c'est pas la joie et qu'elle n'en a pas énormément pour commencer. Invitée chez elle pour des goûters, des jeux, puis des soirées pyjama, elle s'étonne de trouver ses parents normaux, anormalement normaux, et elle en est jalouse. Ceci dit, l'absence totale de luxe chez elle fait qu'elle n'échangerait pas leurs places pour autant.  
Elle lui balance des piques, des remarques assassines sous couleur de l'informer des choses du monde et de la vie, Jenny s'esclaffe… pas toujours au bon moment, mais c'est toujours bon pour son moral.

Puis la puberté frappe. Le régime dur imposé par sa mère – elle n'a pas encore assez de connaissances pour affirmer que c'est de la torture – porte ses fruits. Elle grandit, s'affine, change de formes. Elle perd son ventre, prend de la poitrine ; ses hanches doivent maintenant leur largeur à la taille de ses os, plus au revêtement de chair.  
Karine en revanche grandit encore plus et devient maigre comme un clou mais pas féminine pour un sou. Et Jenny… C'est complètement injuste. Vicky ne va pas commencer à la décrire, ça lui couperait encore plus l'appétit que tout ce que ça sa mère aurait pu inventer.  
Alors oui, elle est jalouse de la beauté de Jenny, mais elle se raccroche quand même à elle. Elle la déteste autant qu'elle l'aime encore. Et maintenant qu'à l'école on leur en demande de plus en plus, son absence de jugeote se fait de plus en plus criante. Elle se croit bien obligée de le souligner, parce que si le monde croit encore que Jenny n'a aucun défaut c'est uniquement Jenny qu'on regardera, et elle se retrouvera abandonnée. Alors qu'elle a besoin de popularité, d'être aimée ; sinon à quoi bon ?

Elle rabaisse les autres : c'est ce qu'elle a toujours connu. Il lui faut le regard admiratif sur elle et le rire des autres, provoqué par elle mais dirigé sur d'autres : ça prouve qu'elle les tient, qu'ils font ce qu'elle veut.  
Et on lui arrachera la langue plutôt que l'aveu que parfois, Jenny et Karine provoquent chez elle-même des sourires légitimes at des rires de plaisir qui n'ont rien de méchant. Pas qu'elle s'accepte comme méchante ! Elle se croit simplement lucide et avisée.

Quand elle se rend compte que la bêtise de Jenny ne suffit pas à entamer sa popularité, qu'on ne demande pas aux jolies filles d'être autre chose, à elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle renonce. À quoi bon gaspiller ses efforts ? Autant s'associer le plus possible à elle pour que sa gloire rejaillisse sur elle.  
À la place elle vise de préférence Karine... mais en faisant attention. Elle doit rester leur faire-valoir, il ne faudrait pas l'aliéner complètement ! Mais elle reporte sur elle toutes ses frustrations...


End file.
